ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Jail Break
Ben 10 After takes place one year after Omniverse, when Ben begins his galactic road trip Plot Scene 1 Scene dips to black *Camera pans across Galvan Prime, looking over the place where Malgax attacked. Galvan convicts are shown, brooming the sidewalks, throwing away litter,but, the one who stood out like a sore thumb was the one who looked like a young defenseless human child, however, this child was far from helpless.* *Albedo fill's a pothole with what is most likely the Galvan equivalent to cement* Albedo: " *urk* fill up already stupid hole...just 29 more solar cycles and i will be rid of this...*Sigh* oh what i would give to have a taste of freedom.* Mysterious Voice: "Perhaps i can help you out..." *Albedo jumps in shock, but is weighed down by his Galvan Ball and chain* Albedo: "Who said that?" *Albedo eyeing his surroundings, no one heard him, either that or they just did not care, continues to look for the source of the voice.* Albedo: " I said,who said that?" *keeping his voice low* Mysterious Voice: "Someone who is on your side." Albedo: "Oh don't give me that, tell me who you are now!" MV: "What, never heard of a dramatic buildup? but you are right, i"ll cut to the chase, my name is N'te Murr and as we speak, my colleague is currently taking back your Ultimatrix." *Albedo's eye's widen with hope as he starts jumping with joy." Albedo: "Oh happy day, oh happy day, this is exactly what i have been waiting for; for the past year...wait how did you know where to find me?" N'te: "Well word gets around, especially when the mighty Albedo is involved, i just went to the place that was listed in the new's articles." Albedo: "Lucky me, well that must explain why people from across the galaxy drop by every now and then to throw me their scraps, especially their peanut's, why do they throw peanut's?" N'te: "Right... well shall we find a safe area so i can rid you of that chain?" Albedo: "Right away, i want to be free, this instant!" *N'te and Albedo go behind a decent sized building, N'te becomes tangible,revealing his true form, he is an Ectonurite, with a dark purple cloak, resembling a grim reaper's,his is face covered by his hood, tail is swaying under his cloak, arm's covered in long sleeves ending at his hands, both find shade, and N'te makes Albedo's restraints intangible, allowing Albedo to easily step out." Albedo: "Finally, i feel light as a feather, thank you N'te Murr... i owe you one, now then, about my Ultimatrix?" N'te: "Don't fret, my partner Feur'Fell, is working on it... may i?..." *N'te holds out his hand, Albedo takes hold and they both become intangible, they both fly out of the city, across the outskirts to a nearby cave, their a ship rest's, it looks like it is stitched together, but it is just the paintjob of the ship, The door to the ship lowers and the two enter the ship.* Albedo: "Very lovely ship you have, cozy even...May i ask how long you were watching me, were you just waiting for me to utter, my sentence? What if i never said anything? N'te Murr: "I was eying for you a few minutes, admiring you, if you will, I would have spoken to you either way." Albedo: "Right...*weirdo* eh-hem, so, how much longer until your friend arrives, i really, really want what is rightfully mine!" N'te: "He should be here any minute sir." Albedo: "Excellent hahaha." Scene 2 *While N'te Murr was conversing with Albedo, another Ectonurite was making his way into the Galvan Historical museum, plump with two little horns, he looked similar to Ghostfreak, scouting the place, while staying invisible, flying over two Galvanic Mechamorph's who were patrolling the Museum, passing exhibits based around Galvan History and stopping every now and then to read the plaques.* Feur'Fell: *thinking to himself* " Wow this one heck of a museum, and look at those sick skeletons! kinda like the ones back home, except...these don't move." *Feur'Fell continues to look about, until he comes across a probably locked door with no knob or handle, just a lock.* Feur'Fell: "Well now i wonder what can be behind here?" *The chubby Ectonurite, catiously phases through the door as he enters what appears to be a storage room, he flips a switch and dim yellow lights illuminate the room." Feur'Fell: "Hey, hey, hey, what do we have here? Look's like alot of this stuff hasn't been touched in ages." *Feur'Fell looks at most of the open boxes and shift's through the dusty objects, at the far end of the room,he see's a black and red box at the top of a shelf, it would be practically invisible to Galvans but to normal sized people all they have to do is put there arm's high and grab it...or if one was an Ectonurite, they would just have to float to the top ledge." Feur'Fell: "Now then, let's have a look see. *Feur'Fell phases his hand through the conveniently colored box and pull's out the Ultimatrix!* "Whoa, so this is the machine that caused a lot of trouble! I gotta admit... i think i'm starting to sweat." * Camera is facing the front of Feur'Fell as he examines the watch, as if the camera is in the shelf, with the door in the background, the door makes a beep sound as the Ectonurite's eye widens in fear, door opens as camera cuts to a Galvanic Mechamorph peering into the storage room, from his pov we see him exam the room then he proceeds to walk deeper into the room towards the shelf.* Gaurd: "Now where is that dumb mop." *shifting through boxes before looking into the corner seeing a mop (basically a green and black Swiffer jet)* Guard: " Ah here it is, ya know for being a small clerk that lady can make big messes." *Feur'Fell who has been invisible this whole time, carefully moves past the Mechamorph and out the door.* Gaurd: *Shivers* Eesh i just got one big chill throughout my body...well back to work, and this is why we do not drink in the museum! *Raising his mop in the air* Gaurd 2 : *peering head in doorway* Man, hurry up and stop playing around." Gaurd 1: "oh bug off! *leave me alone...* Scene 3 *Inside the S.S NightSky, Albedo is twirling in his chair, sighing in boredom.* Albedo: *Sigh* "Hey N'te! I thought you said your friend was gonna be here soon!" * now tapping his foot impatiently, arms crossed. The duo has been waiting for about nearly 10 minutes." N'te: "Forgive me Albedo, but it seems my friend is taking a bit longer than expected." *N'te is at the control panel and eyeing a holographic screen, looking and checking the ship, making sure everything is in order. Not long after, they here someone yelling their names, Albedo gets up and hides behind his chair but N'te Murr goes toward the ramp and see's Feur"Fell floating swiftly towards the ship." Feur'Fell: *pant *pant* "I'm here...i'm here, phew, that's enough P.E for one day...ah so your Albedo!...just as small as the pictures in the new's!" *Albedo pokes his head ove the seat, giving Feur'Fell a good scowl, The round Ectonurite, immediately shift's his gaze to N'te, handing him the Deactivated Ultimatrix." N'te: "Thank you old pal, and i advise you to not get his bad side, especially after i give him his watch." Feur'Fell: "Oh right hehe...my apologies..." Aledo: "Darn right you are, now, my watch please N'te." *N'te Murr hand's the Red and black watch to Albedo, who places it on his right wrist, the black squares on his knuckles, and the hourglass black, Albedo cracks a sadistic grin as he rotates his wrist staring intensely at the watch." Albedo: "It will take a while to reactivate the watch but it is possible, good thing Azmuth wasn't smart enough to demolish it! Thank you, the both of you will be wonderful assets to my team!" Feur'Fell: "Yeah about that, sorry Mr. Albedo, but i'm really not the criminal master-mind kind of...guy...N'te over here is though, i'm just a mischievous little fella." N'te: "He is right Albedo, i needed him to aid me in taking back the Ultimatrix and speeding up your freedom process, right now we will leave and drop him off at home, then the two of us can begin our mission together." Albedo: "Fine, then you and i will soon put our plan's in motion, thank you Feur'Fell for retrieving my Ultimatrix, you did exceptionally well." Feur'Fell: "Aww shucks, no problem. *blushing at the face, twiddling his stubby hands.* Albedo: "Now then let us leave this back water planet and begin our journey to space! Watch out Ben Tennyson, i will find you and make you pay for your deed's." N'te: "right away sir! *The ship prepares for lift off as a cloaking device is enabled and the ship blast's off silently into the atmosphere, leaving behind Galvan Prime as the planet's shrinks as the ship moves further away.* *Albedo's laugh can be heard as the camera overlook's the planet before fading to black.* Noteworthy Events Major Events *N'te Murr and Feur'Fell free Albedo. *Albedo get's his Ultimatrix back! Minor Events *Feur'Fell succesfully steal's the Ultimatrix. Characters *N'te Murr (First Appearance) *Feur'Fell (First Appearance) Villains *Albedo Aliens Used *N/A Allusions Trivia N/A Category:Episodes Category:TV-PG Category:Series